Maladie d'amour
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Pensée secrète d'une jeune femme. Spoiler saison 5
1. POV d'Alison

Maladie d'amour

_Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ? Pourtant j'en ai envie, tellement envie. Je ne me sens plus fatiguée, enfin pas mon corps mais mon esprit l'est.  
D'un côté je veux me réveiller mais de l'autre j'aimerais rester endormie pour toujours pour ne plus ressentir le malaise que j'éprouve en SA présence. Quand je suis près de lui je me sens à la fois bien et en même temps si perdue. Il me fait du mal, sans me blésser physiquement, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal en me frappant mais ce sont ses paroles qui me tuent.  
Dès qu'il prononce un mot je me sens flotter. Partir au loin sans rien ni personne pour me retenir._

Je suis pourtant fiancée, à un homme charmant, il prends soin de moi, jamais il ne me fera souffrir pourtant quand ce sont ses mots à lui que j'entends je ne ressent rien, de l'affection, de l'amitié peut-être mais rien d'autre.

Je me l'avoue enfin je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie c'est tout. C'est impossible. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.

Et puis cette voix, SA voix, je l'entends distinctement depuis plusieurs minutes. Je l'entends me dire 

" Tiens bon, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie, restes en vie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, je te dis tout ça en sachant que tu ne m'entends probablement pas, remarque c'est mieux ainsi. Ne me laisses pas je t'en pris je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans voir ton visage chaques jours. Je t'en pris Alison ne pars pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un moment. Je t'aime alors restes en vie je t'en pris."

_Il me dit ces mots avec tellement de douceur que je n'en reviens pas. Cette main qu'il a posé dans la mienne est si chaude, si douce, si je pouvais je lui crirais de ne jamais la lacher, de toujours rester là près de moi._

Il s'en va NON !!!  
Restes là, le t'en pris ne me laisses pas. Je cri silencieusement pendant au moins .... Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Et puis soudain il y a une autre mais qui se pose dans la mienne. Je n'aime pas cette main, elle est froide, et quand elle me touche j'ai envie de la repousser.

Toi va t-en laisses le revenir, j'ai besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui. Je l'aime tellement. Je viens enfin de me l'avouer, je l'aime je t'en pris laisses le revenir réchauffer ma main

Je dois me réveiller, lui dire que je ne l'aime pas. Que je veux le voir lui, que j'ai besoin de sentir SA main dans la mienne.

Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux, il me regarde doucement je sens son regard sur moi. Je vais parler il le faut, il comprendras comme ça.

.... : Je t'aime....House

_Il a l'air déçu que je dise ça alors que c'est lui qui est devant moi. Chase, je suis désolé mais c'est lui que j'aime, je l'aime plus que tout. J'aurais aimé que ce soit lui qui soit là pour qu'il entende la réponse à la déclaration qui m'a fait durant mon sommeil. Je l'aime lui et pas toi. Chase je t'en pris dis lui de revenir, j'ai besoin de lui, de le sentir sur moi._

Je dois lui parler à vrai dire je doit leur parler, à tout les deux. Je suis entièrement réveillée mais je lutte contre le sommeil

.... : Je suis désolée Robert, je suis vraiment désolée

_Je ne peux plus résister je suis encore si fatiguée alors je me rendors, j'espère seulement qu'il sera là à mon réveil. Je veux avoir SA main dans la mienne._

J'entend encore SA voix, elle me dit 

"Tu sais que Chase n'était pas le seul à être là quand tu t'es réveillée, il y avait Wilson qui passait voir si tu allais bien et il m'a dit ce que tu avais dit en te réveillant. Je ne sais pas si tu étais serieuse mais si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si tu as bien fais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien tu le sais. Mais pourtant j'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu m'as fait si peur que je ne prendrais plus le risque de te perdre, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi même si ce serait risqué, même si j'ai toutes les chances que tu te lasses de moi. Je t'aime Alison, alors si jamais tu m'entends, si jamais tu veux de moi, si jamais tu es sure de ne pas regrétter. Réveilles toi et dis le moi, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre me le dire".

_Il est là, il est revenu, il a reposé SA main dans la mienne, je la reconnais, elle est si douce, si chaude. Je suis heureuse. Je suis encore fatiguée mais je dois me réveiller, je dois lui dire. Je fais de mon mieux, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, j'y arrive doucement. Il continue de parler_

"Oui c'est ça Alison, ouvre tes yeux, ouvre tes jolis yeux, je veux les voir, s'il te plais, vas'y fais un effort ensuite je te laisses promis"

_Alors là j'ouvre les yeux aussi vite que je peux, ça me fait un peu mal à cause de la lumière mais ça m'est égale_

A : NON !!

H : Quoi non ?

_Il a l'air si triste, j'ai compris, je crois qu'il pense que ce que j'ai dit à mon réveil n'est pas vrai mais il se trompe, je vais lui dire la vérité, ça fait trop longtemps que je me mens à moi même, j'ai besoin de lui. Je l'aime._

A : Ne part pas, restes avec moi

_Je me rend compte que je l'ai tutoyer, qu'est ce qu'il va dire ?_

H : Tu le veux vraiment, tu veux vraiment de moi ?

A : Oui

H : Et ce que tu as dis, est ce que...

A : Je... J'étais sincère, je t'aime.

_Il s'assied à côté de moi, il pose sa main sur mon visage, il essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi. Je suis si bien avec lui, si bien je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Jamais. Si il partait je crois que j'en mourrais._

A : Et toi, tu étais sincère ?

H : Tu m'as entendu ?

A : J'ai tout entendu, les deux fois, j'avais peur de me réveiller, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et j'ai encore peur

_Il s'approche de moi, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répond doucement à son baiser. Ce baiser aussi est mieux que ceux de Chase, pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive seulement maintenant ?_

Il se retire doucement

H : Alors, ça répond à ta question ? Parce que sinon je peux toujours recommencer

A : J'adorerais.

_Il m'embrasse à nouveau, j'adore c'est tellement agréable. Il me rend si heureuse, je l'aime tellement_

Cet épisode de ma vie à eu lieu il y a quatres mois, et il est toujours près de moi, il prends soin de moi. Il a été là durant toute ma convalescence, personne n'a jamais su ce que j'avais eu. Moi je pense que c'est le destin, sans cette maladie nous nous ne serions jamais trouvés, Greg n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est impossible mais il me dit aussi qu'il remercie cette maladie même si elle m'a pris deux jours de ma vie dans lesquels j'ai été dans le coma. Plus deux mois, de réeducation pour mes jambes qui me faisaient souffrir. Greg faisait la réducation avec moi, sans sa canne, il m'encourageait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait ainsi avec moi. Il est tendre, gentil et prévoyant.

Aujourd'hui je vais mieux, je ne peux toujours pas parcourir de longues distances en marchant, ni courir longtemps car ça me fait encore un peu mal. Greg prends encore soin de moi. Il m'a promis de ne jamais partir loin de moi sauf si je lui demande. Alors je lui dit au moins une fois par jour que je l'aime et que je ne supporterais pas qu'il parte et lui me répond qu'il m'aime.

Je remercie cette mystérieuse maladie qui m'a permis d'aimer pour de bon. Et d'être aimée de cette façon.


	2. POV de House

**Maladie d'amour ( POV de House )**

_Cela fait deux jours, deux jours qu'elle est dans le coma. Elle est arrivée à l'hôpital comme tout les autres jours . Il y a trois jours, elle s'est évanouie aux urgences. Mon équipe à fait tout les test possibles, mais son état se dégrade de trop. Elle est dans le coma. Il faut qu'elle se réveille, j'ai besoin d'elle_

_Je veux la voir comme avant, la voir me tenir tête quand je l'envoie promener, la voir s'activer avec ses patients, la voir sourir même quand je ne mérite pas ce sourir._

_Je passe mon temps avec elle, mais elle ne voit pas. Je suis dans son ombre, je l'observe. Elle ne sait rien. Elle est avec Chase, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je sais qu'elle tient à lui, mais je n'aurais jamais penser qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Moi je l'aime. Je m'en suis rendu compte à peu près au moment où elle m'a dit qu'il voulait la demander en mariage. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est son choix. Mais ça fait mal de la voir si heureuse sans moi._

_Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je me suis promis à moi même de ne rien dire et ne rien faire pour nuire à son bonheur. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et si elle l'est avec cet abruti alors tant pis pour elle. _

_Qu'est ce que je dis moi ?_

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui, je veux qu'elle le soit avec moi. Je sais que c'est impossible mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je veux l'avoir près de moi. Je veux l'avoir, je veux la voir._

_Allez je vais la voir, de toute façon elle est dans le coma, elle ne saura jamais que je suis venu. Je marche rapidement, je suis devant sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte. J'ai une envie de vomir rien qu'en la voyant ainsi, toutes ces machines que je vois à longueur de temps. Mais là, voir ces machines branchées à Alison... Pourquoi est ce que je l'appelle Alison ? Oh et puis Zut. Ces machines branchées à Alison me font mal. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi._

_Je m'approche d'elle, je m'asseoit sur son lit, je lui prend la main, elle est douce, très douce. Et puis je lui parle, je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas_

" Tiens bon, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie, restes en vie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, je te dis tout ça en sachant que tu ne m'entends probablement pas, remarque c'est mieux ainsi. Ne me laisses pas je t'en pris je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans voir ton visage chaques jours. Je t'en pris Alison ne pars pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un moment. Je t'aime alors restes en vie je t'en pris."

_Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est sincère, je le sais au fond de moi. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, j'ai mis deu temps à m'en rendre compte mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache._

_Je dois m'en aller, je ne veux pas souffrir en la regardant avec Chase. Je veux qu'elle se réveille avant tout._

_Je m'en vais, j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas et si jamais c'est le contraire j'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que je l'abandonne. Je suis désolé Alison, je ne veux pas souffrir, je vais partir. Je vais attendre que tu guérisses car je peux pas partir sans être sur que tu vas bien. Ensuite je partirais. Je ne sais pas où, mais Adieu Alison._

_Je suis dans mon bureau depuis une heure environ, Wilson entre. Il me parle, je l'écoute attentivement. Je n'en reviens pas, je me dirige vers ta chambre, je dois être sur que tu vas bien, et que ce que tu as dis est sincère. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait si jamais c'est le cas. _

_Je suis dans ta chambre, tu dors encore. Mais ta position est légèrement différente de tout à l'heure. Je te reprends la main. Elle est tellement douce, j'aime vraiment te prendre la main. Je t'aime tellement._

"Tu sais que Chase n'était pas le seul à être là quand tu t'es réveillée, il y avait Wilson qui passait voir si tu allais bien et il m'a dit ce que tu avais dit en te réveillant. Je ne sais pas si tu étais serieuse mais si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si tu as bien fais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien tu le sais. Mais pourtant j'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu m'as fait si peur que je ne prendrais plus le risque de te perdre, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi même si ce serait risqué, même si j'ai toutes les chances que tu te lasses de moi. Je t'aime Alison, alors si jamais tu m'entends, si jamais tu veux de moi, si jamais tu es sure de ne pas regrétter. Réveilles toi et dis le moi, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre me le dire".

_Je te vois essayer de te réveiller doucement. Je suis content, vraiment. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras. Non je dois arrêter de penser ça, si ça se trouve tu as dit ça sans le penser. Je dois arrêter d'espérer._

_Je t'aime Alison, alors ouvres tes yeux, je t'en pris._

"Oui c'est ça Alison, ouvre tes yeux, ouvre tes jolis yeux, je veux les voir, s'il te plais, vas'y fais un effort ensuite je te laisses promis"

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là tu les as ouvert brusquement et j'ai pu entendre ta jolie voix._

A : NON !!

H : Quoi non ?

_Pourquoi a t-elle dit non ? Elle ne m'aime pas, je n'aurais pas du me faire de faux espoir, ça fait mal, si mal. Je vais partir de toute façon, je vais l'oublier. Non c'est impossible, comment pourrais-je oublier la femme que j'aime ?_

A : Ne part pas, restes avec moi

_J'aime bien quand elle me tutoie, j'adore._

H : Tu le veux vraiment, tu veux vraiment de moi ?

A : Oui

H : Et ce que tu as dis, est ce que...

A : Je... J'étais sincère, je t'aime.

_Je m'assied à côté d'elle, je pose une main sur son visage et j'essuie une larme. je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. J'aime juste quand elle est heureuse._

A : Et toi, tu étais sincère ?

H : Tu m'as entendu ?

A : J'ai tout entendu, les deux fois, j'avais peur de me réveiller, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et j'ai encore peur

_Je m'approche d'elle, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens qui répond à mon baiser, c'est tellement doux. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Alors je me retire_

H : Alors, ça répond à ta question ? Parce que sinon je peux toujours recommencer

A : J'adorerais.

_Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans ces baisers durant toutes ces années. Je l'aime, je vais rester avec elle. Jamais je ne partirais. Je dois veiller sur elle, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien à longueur de temps._

Quatres mois, ça a eu lieu il y a quatres moi. Et Alison vit chez moi depuis tout ce temps, elle avait besoin d'aide pour ce déplacer au début, je lui est proposé et elle a accepté. Tout va bien entre nous. Cette maladie nous a rapproché, je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre Alison mais elle va bien maintenant et elle à l'air heureuse avec moi. Non je sais qu'elle l'est, elle me le dit souvent et puis je fais ce que je peux pour qu'elle le soit. La convalescence à été dure pour elle mais j'ai tout fat pour l'aider durant les séances de réeducation qui ont été un calvaire. J'avais mal pour elle. Et maintenant elle va mieux, elle remarche presque comme avant, encore un peu et ce sera le cas.

Même si je lui dis que c'est impossible, je sais que c'est un miracle si on en est là. Elle m'aime, je l'aime. On est heureux. Cette maladie nous a permis de nous trouver. Je la remercie. Elle lui a prit deux jours de sa vie mais elle nous a donné un bel avenir ensemble.

Je prends soin d'Alison, je prendrais toujours soin d'elle

Je l'aime


	3. POV de Chase

**POV de Chase**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Deux jours qu'elle est dans le coma, nous nous marions dans une semaines, elle doit se réveiller. Alison réveille toi !!! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps, je pensais que c'était de la fatigue, mélangée au stress du mariage._

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas bien ce matin, elle m'a dit avoir de la fièvre mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de travailler juste pour si peu. J'aurai du lui dire de rester chez nous._

_Il faut qu'elle se réveille, dans une semaine, elle sera à moi, personne ne pourra l'avoir et surtout pas House, je vois bien comment il la regarde, j'entends comment il lui parle._

_Alison est à moi, il faut qu'elle se réveille. Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, mais j'ai si peur de la perdre. J'ai tellement lutté pour l'avoir, j'ai du lutter contre House, lui faire oublier qu'elle l'avait aimée. Je ne peux pas la perdre maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et qu'elle compte vraiment pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse de moi mais elle l'a fait, elle m'aime et maintenant elle va mourir. Non, elle va peut-être mourir. Non, elle ne va pas mourir. Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir. _

_Je vais la voir, je viens de voir House sortir de sa chambre, j'attends qu'il s'éloigne puis je rentre, je lui prends la main. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais je sens une réaction dans sa main. Elle a légèrement sursauté. Pourquoi ?_

_Elle remue les paupières, elle va se réveiller, merci mon Dieu. Allez Alison réveille toi._

.... : Je t'aime....House

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle l'aime lui, NON !!!! ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas l'aimer, elle m'aime moi je le sais. Alison je t'en prit dis moi que c'est faux, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pa l'aimer non_

.... : Je suis désolée Robert, je suis vraiment désolée

_Elle se rendort, moi je sort, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne vais pas pleurer. Elle l'aime lui mais pourquoi ? Il est si cynique, si irrascible, il est inviable avec tout le monde, il n'aime personne, je le sais. Il ne peut pas l'aimer. Elle et moi on est si différent. Comment peut-elle l'aimer ? Alors qu'elle m'a aimé moi ? _

_Si ça se trouve elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je le hais au plus haut point depuis le premier jours. Je refuse de laisser tomber. Si ça trouve elle a dit ça inconsciement. _

_Oui, ça doit être ça, elle ne peut pas l'aimer, elle a du dire ça comme ... ça. Sans raison spéciale... Juste ce qu'elle sortait du coma et qu'elle... Je ne sais pas._

_Je retourne la voir, j'entrouvre la porte doucement pour ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle c'est rendormie. _

_Vision d'horreur. House sur le lit de ma fiancée. Il l'embrasse, elle ne le repousse pas, sa main est posée sur sa joue, le baiser s'intensifie, il devient vraiment passionné._

_Je détourne mon regard, je m'apprète à repartir, mais je regarde une dernière fois. Ils se sont séparés mais Alison à toujours sa main sur sa joue. Et elle lui dit trois mot qui me font si mal_

"Je t'aime".

Cette histoire à eut lieu il y a quatres mois, durant lesquels, j'ai vu ma fiancée avec House. Elle lui tient la main en arrivant à l'hôpital, elle l'embrasse puis elle file. Ils se retrouvent au moins dix fois par jours, juste pour se tenir la main où discuter. Elle sourit tout le temps avec lui, elle ne souriait jamais comme ça avec moi.

Durant sa réducation elle souffrait vraiment, j'ai cru que House allait s'en aller, il n'aime pas aider les gens. Mais parfois quand j'allais voir si tout allait bien, je le voyait sans sa canne, tenant Alison par les deux mains et lui disant de faire un pas, puis un autre. Elle souffrait mais quand il voyait qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il la prenait dans ses bras et lui carressait doucement les cheveux, elle le serait dans ses bras et elle ravalait ses larmes. House l'aidait à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil roulant. Il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de lui et lui tenait la main.

Alison est heureuse avec lui, ils vivent ensemble, et quand elle me voit, elle ne détourne pas le regard, elle me regarde puis me sourit. Et moi je lui sourit. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Après ces sourirs, elle retourne le voir et l'embrasse. Je ne regarde pas, enfin pas toujours.

Je l'aime mais elle ne m'aime pas. Et puis m'a t-elle déja aimé ?


	4. POV de Wilson

**POV de Wilson**

_Pauvre Cameron, elle se marie dans une semaine et pourtant, elle se trouve ici, dans cet hôpital. Dans une chambre pas très loin, on ne sais pas ce qu'elle à, on a fait tout un tas de test. House pensait à un cancer mais j'ai vérifié et ce n'est pas ça. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a pas même House._

_House, c'est moi qui était avec lui quand on est venu nous annoncer que Cameron était inconsciente. J'ai eu l'impression de le voir pâlir, il souriait juste avant et ensuite ce sourir que tout le monde peut voir chaque jour à disparut. Et cela fait deux jours que personne n'a vu ce sourir. Pas même moi._

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, mais alors pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis.... Jamais à vrai dire. Il semble perdu et il s'enferme dans un mutisme quasi total, il ne parle que lorsqu'il s'agit de l'état de Cameron. Mais malheureusement personne ne sait quoi faire pour la guérir et House a du mal à y croire. Je l'ai vu aller dans sa chambre, il en est ressortit quelques minutes plus tard._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est allé la voir, surtout qu'il y est quand même resté un assez long moment. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui dire ?_

_Je vais aller la voir, voir si elle va bien, je m'inquiète moi aussi. Alors j'y vais. je rentre, Chase est là. Il lui tient la main. Et puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvre les yeux_

.... : Je t'aime....House

_Waouh, ça je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et House ? je ne comprends pas. Il m'en aurait parlé. Elle tente de se redrésser_

.... : Je suis désolée Robert, je suis vraiment désolée

_Elle peut l'être, ils devaient se marier dans une semaine, mais là je crois que c'est foutu. Chase sort de la chambre. Cameron s'est rendormie. _

_Moi aussi je sors, je dois parler à House, après tout ça le conserne. C'est son nom qu'elle a prononcé. Je vais dans son bureau, il est assis, je rentre, il ne le sais pas mais je l'ai vu essuyer une larme sur ta joue._

_Il ne parle pas alors je lui parle moi, il m'écoutera peut-être._

W : Tu sais je suis allé voir Cameron, elle s'est réveillée

_Il lève les yeux vers moi, j'ai l'impression de voir de la joie dans ses yeux._

W : Elle était avec Chase, mais quand elle s'est réveillé elle a dit ton nom et elle a aussi dit qu'elle t'aimait.

_Tu te lève de ton fauteuil et tu sors de ton bureau, je sais que tu vas la voir. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Tu à l'air amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit dans cette chambre quoique j'en ai une idée. j'ai vu Chase ressortir, il avait l'air triste et en colère. _

_Ensuite j'ai entrouvert la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, tu souri, tu souri pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Et elle te souri aussi. Tu as une main posé sous son menton, et elle sur ta joue. Vous êtes front contre front. Elle est encore faible, ça se voit sur son visage. Et puis tu t'en rend compte parce que, tu enlève sa main de ta joue avec celle qui était posé sous son menton. Puis tu la rallonges et tu t'allonges à côté d'elle. Elle pose sa tête contre toi et elle se rendors. _

Quatres mois déja que tu sors avec elle et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, patient, prévoyant et amoureux auparavant pas même avec Stacy. Tu es heureux je le sais. Tu prends soin d'elle, tu as pris soin d'elle durant sa convalescence, tu lui as dut de s'installer chez toi dès sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle a accepté. Ce n'était pas évident au début, car elle a été dans un fauteuil roulant pendant près d'un mois, je venais t'aider tout les jours. A vrai dire cela ne me dérangeais pas, j'étais heureux de te savoir si bien avec elle. D'ailleurs je le suis encore.

Elle t'aime et tu l'aime, personne ne peut en douter vu la manière dont vous vous comporter au boulot, vous passez un maximum de temps ensemble.

Je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous.


End file.
